Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance for storing food and the like in a frozen or refrigerated state within a storage compartment by discharging, into the storage compartment, cold air generated through a refrigeration cycle constituted by a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, etc.
The refrigerator generally includes a freezer compartment for storage of food or beverages in a frozen state in a cabinet, and a fresh food compartment for storage of food or beverages at low temperature.
Refrigerators may generally be classified into a top mount type refrigerator, a bottom freezer type refrigerator and a side-by-side type refrigerator. In the top mount type refrigerator, a freezer compartment is arranged above a fresh food compartment. In the bottom freezer type refrigerator, the freezer compartment is arranged under the fresh food compartment. In the side-by-side type refrigerator, the freezer compartment and the fresh food compartment are arranged side by side.
More recently, various functions have been added to the refrigerator in addition to the function of storing food in a refrigerated or frozen state. For example, a dispenser may be installed at the door of a refrigerator to provide purified water and ice, or a display may be installed on the front surface of the door to display the state of the refrigerator so as to manage the refrigerator.
In addition, the volume of the refrigerator has been increased, and a door shelf or accommodation case to store objects has been provided to the inner side of the door so as to efficiently utilize the accommodation space.
Particularly, a fresh food compartment door may include a main door to open and close the compartment, and a sub-door rotatably mounted to the main door to allow access to an auxiliary storage compartment provided to the inner side of the main door through an opening formed in the main door. The auxiliary storage compartment at the inner side of the main door may be called a home bar, and the sub-door may be called a home bar door.